Rainbow Connection
by Amireal
Summary: Sometimes rules about dark and light were made up by people who don't know any better.


An especially loud clatter from across the room startled Ginny out of a restless sleep. She  
  
discreetly wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth and nearly tossed her notebook off  
  
the desk.  
  
Oh right. History of Magic.  
  
Someone really had to have a talk with Professor Binns. It was starting to get ridiculous.  
  
She slumped back into her chair and made a half hearted effort to skim the portion of the  
  
textbook the non-corporeal teacher had been droning on about that day.  
  
A small paragraph at the bottom of the page caught her attention. It was about the classifications  
  
of magic. Dark, light, grey and everything in the middle. It said that at one point in history there  
  
had been a rainbow of classifications right down to fuscia. Ginny shuddered unable to decided  
  
what sort of moral implications fuscia magic held.  
  
The paragraph held very little information and left her wanting more. In very fine print, at the very  
  
bottom of the page were the words, 'Indice Q'. She flipped quickly to the back of the book and  
  
found a listing of every page that held a modicrum of information on the color coding of magic.  
  
She'd gotten through a quarter of the listings when the rusting of papers caught her attention.  
  
Class was over? Wow. It had never been that interesting before.  
  
She carefully marked the pertinent pages, grabbed her things and ran.  
  
**********  
  
Over the next week Ginny found herself searching for any bit of information she could find,  
  
having gone through her history of Magic textbook, she'd moved on to the library. So much so,  
  
that most of the Gryffindor table at meal times rolled their eyes as she finished early and darted  
  
out to do more reading.  
  
"She's rather like you, that one." Professor Flitwick murmured to his apprentice.  
  
Hermione just shrugged, wondering what could possibly interest her young friend so intently.  
  
**********  
  
Eventually she came to the end of her path, feeling vaguely unsatisfied. Ginny knew, somewhere,  
  
there was something to all of it.  
  
But it was still eluding her.  
  
**********  
  
Seventh year special meetings is what they were called.  
  
Excuses to stare off into space where what they usually turned into.  
  
".....is very important because it emphasizes creative thinking and putting together facts from  
  
many different resources. It something I suspect you'll find invaluable for the rest of your lives..."  
  
McGonagall droned on, her monotone voice sweeping over the poor students forced to listen. It  
  
finally sunk in that this affected their grades in a large enough manner that they should pay  
  
attention. Or at least, make sure someone else was paying attention.  
  
"Professor, do we get to pick the subject?" Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Of course Miss Weasley. You will submit a proposal to me and I will return it to you with a few  
  
suggestions on where to begin." She surveyed the glazed students, waiting to see if there were  
  
any more questions. When there weren't, she continued, "The proposals are due in one week."  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
The students, not looking a gift horse in the mouth, scattered like sands in the wind.  
  
Except for Ginny, who sat on the sofa in the common room, eyeing her History of Magic  
  
textbook curiously.  
  
**********  
  
The papers were returned exactly one week after they had been handed in.  
  
Ginny noted that hers had a significant number of pen scratchings on it. Giving up her lunch in  
  
favor of take in the remarks in detail, she read.  
  
Aside from Professor McGonagall's normal meanderings, there were two things that caught her  
  
attention;  
  
'Miss Weasley, an intriguing but not entirely legal premise.' That one from McGonagall.  
  
'Please see me before continuing in your research.' That one from Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The first intrigued her, the second, made her a little nervous.  
  
**********  
  
"Ah Miss Weasley. Please take a seat."  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore's smile was always unnerving to her. Ginny sometimes got the feeling it  
  
was like that on purpose.  
  
First years were too young to know any better and seventh years were just old enough to  
  
paranoid about it.  
  
She sat down gingerly.  
  
"Lemon Drop?"  
  
She eyed the tin, "Uh, no thank you."  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here." He began.  
  
And I'm sure you'll tell me in your own sweet time, Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"As you know, when the seventh years submit a proposal, it is evaluated by all of the staff so that  
  
an appropriate advisor can be assigned."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"If no one volunteers, it is put to a vote." Dumbledore continued, smiling all the way.  
  
Ginny nodded some more.  
  
"We were in the midst of discussing your proposal when someone brought up an interesting  
  
detail. You Miss Weasley I assume are a..." he cleared his throat, "virgin. Otherwise you would  
  
not have proposed what you had."  
  
She nodded, feeling a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
"Well for certain empirical portions of your research, you will need more than one person.  
  
Someone else who is also a virgin." He chuckled lightly. "A situation that none of your professors  
  
professed to be in."  
  
She waited silently for the other shoe to drop. It always did.  
  
"Miss Granger volunteered."  
  
Ginny's eyes shot up and her whole body straightened. Oh?  
  
"She said she'd be happy to help, as long as the reason remained a secret."  
  
That she understood completely. The school grapevine could be a killer.  
  
"Is she my advisor as well?" She asked hoping that this was going to turn out better than planned.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Miss Granger is not a full professor, however, someone did  
  
volunteer for this project." The silver haired main inclined his head slightly a piece of shadow  
  
removed itself from the wall.  
  
It glided smoothly into the light of one of the windows to reveal...  
  
...Professor Snape??  
  
**********  
  
Hermione had assured her that it wasn't the end of the world.  
  
Ginny had been rather skeptical.  
  
The first session had been... enlightening.  
  
Growing up, you never really imagine having to talk about sex.  
  
With your male teacher.  
  
In excruciating detail.  
  
For a grade.  
  
**********  
  
Their first meeting had been very informative. The three of them had narrowed down a course of  
  
study.  
  
Since Professor Snape's personal area of expertise was potions and things related to the dark arts,  
  
they decided to concentrate there.  
  
It was just as well, her supposition really didn't apply to most of the other subjects anyway.  
  
Her initial reading had been fascinating. Apparently the current classification of spells and the like  
  
had been the job of several rather over zealous Ministers of Magic.  
  
Magic was apparently much more grey than anyone was letting on.  
  
Well not grey.  
  
Rainbow colored.  
  
There were marks across the spectrum for different types of magic, medicinal, charms, potions,  
  
hexes, curses. All subdivided into categories from shrinking tonics to transfiguration of animals  
  
and put in their very own shade. All blending together in what seemed like the most natural order.  
  
It all made sense when she was looking at it and she had to wonder why it took her 3 hours and a  
  
pass to the restricted section to find a diagram of it.  
  
And there, smack in the middle, a few shades to the right of fuscia, was scarlet magic. Virgin  
  
magic. Something they had always been taught was a few shades shy of dark.  
  
But how could it be?  
  
It was about purity. A wholeness and completeness.  
  
How could that ever be dark?  
  
It wasn't anywhere near it on the chart. In fact, transfigurations of the person held a much closer  
  
place.  
  
She continued to gather information meticulously.  
  
**********  
  
It had taken around a month to gather the information needed.  
  
Her thesis, simply put, was that the current delineation between dark and light spells was  
  
completely wrong.  
  
To prove it, she was going to learn 2 charms and 2 potions that related to an area traditionally  
  
relegated to the darker magics and prove that their intents were anything but. On the other side,  
  
she had to prove that perfectly innocuous spells taught to fourth years could be used for dark  
  
purposes.  
  
The charms were easy. There were several perfectly serviceable healing spells that could only be  
  
performed by the 'magically pure'. It probably explained how several hundred years in its past, St.  
  
Mungo's had been a convent.  
  
The potions had been a bit tougher. Again she decided to research the ones involved in healing, as  
  
there was less likely to be any misunderstanding.  
  
The first one she chose was an arthritis cure. Not life altering for most. But she remembered her  
  
great aunt who had been debilitated by the horrible disease.  
  
The second, a detoxification potion. Meant to be used for alcoholics and the like, it was rather  
  
like a sobering potion, but much more stringent.  
  
*********  
  
The reasons the potions had been classified scarlet magic had a lot to do with the ingredients  
  
required, or rather, that the ingredients could only be handled by virgins.  
  
Professor Snape escorted her and Hermione out onto the grounds to collect what they could. He  
  
procured the rest of what they would need from knockturn alley. It seems there he could be  
  
assure ingredients that had never touched tainted hands. They came in sealed vials.  
  
Ginny somehow thought that Professor Snape got some sort of strange amusement over getting  
  
the school to pay for purchases from 'the dreaded alley'.  
  
He said as much a few weeks in, after he had to replenish their supplies. She and Hermione had a  
  
soft chuckle about it later on.  
  
**********  
  
The term wore on and Ginny spent more and more time over a cauldron or nose in a book,  
  
determined to get it right.  
  
Again, she felt just on the edge of grasping something, the idea just tantalizingly out of reach.  
  
It was frustrating at times.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny presented a small flask to Professor Snape.  
  
"What is this?" He regarded it with disdain.  
  
"The first batch of the arthritis potion." Ginny answered. "We thought you might like to try it  
  
out."  
  
"What on earth gave you that idea?"  
  
"The way you flex your fingers after an especially tedious potion and the way you hold your arm  
  
when stirring." She pointed out.  
  
Professor Snape looked at her curiously before taking the flask and downing it in one gulp. His  
  
posture immediately relaxed. He examined his fingers closely, testing each one before looking  
  
back up at them. "Thank you." He said quietly.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
**********  
  
She's barely opened the well oiled, but beaten looking door to the Potions room when she heard a  
  
rough voice speak.  
  
"Not tonight Miss Weasley, I have pressing matters to attend to."  
  
Professor Snape was standing at the door to his office looking especially haggard and unrelenting.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" Hermione's voice came from behind her.  
  
Ginny jumped a bit not having noticed her friend slide up beside her.  
  
Professor Snape gave them an indecipherable look and rubbed his arm absently, "No, I just find I  
  
am in need of my peace this evening. Go away and come back tomorrow."  
  
They scurried away like mice being chased by a broom.  
  
**********  
  
Any previous comradery that had been found over the mutual interest in their subject seemed to  
  
have been lost after that evening.  
  
It was like the beginning of the term all over again. With the exception of house points, of which  
  
he took none.  
  
He would look at them oddly once in a while. The same look he had given them that night.  
  
Ginny caught him rubbing his arm absently again and everything she'd read snapped into place.  
  
Running, she snagged Hermione and hit the library with a fervor never before seen.  
  
**********  
  
They probably had the entire restricted section laid out on the table before them searching for the  
  
original source on cleansing potions and charms she had found.  
  
Hermione apparently found great irony in the fact that what they were looking for had been in the  
  
medical sections.  
  
But then, what could be more medicinal than the cleansing of ones soul?  
  
**********  
  
The potion turned out to be so close to the detoxification potion they'd been working on that they  
  
were able to make the base right under the professor's watchful eye.  
  
The charm was another story.  
  
The book said that for training purposes, you could cast it alone, without the potion, you would  
  
know it had been done right by the slight tingly feeling the subject would report.  
  
"Slight tingly feeling my arse!" Hermione gasped, sinking to floor.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione's eyes crossed a bit and she breathed, "Oh.. Nothing." She clung tightly to Ginny.  
  
"Did I do it wrong?" Ginny asked, helped haul Hermione back up.  
  
Hermione shook her head and let out a shaky, "No." She leaned heavily on Ginny, panting  
  
slightly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her and murmured, "Turn about is fare play." Before turning the charm on  
  
Ginny.  
  
Her knees buckled and they fell to the floor in a heep. "Whoa." She said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione agreed.  
  
Ginny slung an arm round Hermione, holding on, waiting for the last 'tingle' to pass. She propped  
  
herself up on an elbow and looked down. "That was... unexpected."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
And the Ginny's eyes unfocused as Hermione's face got too close... and then it didn't matter as  
  
soft lips gently touched hers.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione pulled away abruptly, breathing harshly. "Sorry Ginny, but... those  
  
books aren't very good at defining virginity and after that charm, we're likely to test the limits."  
  
Ginny nodded, resting her forehead on Hermione's, "Frankly, if there is a book in that library  
  
somewhere that does define it, I don't want to read it."  
  
They chuckled softly together before slowly getting up and going their separate ways.  
  
**********  
  
The charm effectively mastered and the potion base secreted away, along with the ingredients  
  
needed to finish it. Ginny concentrated on completing her project, passing her classes and newt  
  
and keeping her hands off Hermione.  
  
Surprisingly, the last wasn't as hard as one would imagine considering what rode on their state of  
  
magical purity.  
  
**********  
  
The Seventh year projects were to be presented just before the newts.  
  
As if they didn't have enough to worry about.  
  
The project where presented to the entire staff as well as select auditors from the Ministry of  
  
Magic.  
  
Ginny's project, at first met with gasps of surprise and even some indignation, but they calmed  
  
down when she commented that she had centered on healing spells.  
  
They actually looked a bit baffled, the auditors anyway, unsure that what she was presenting was  
  
actually possible. After all, it went against everything they had been taught.  
  
Through it all Professor Snape and Hermione Granger sat in the back of the room. The odd look  
  
was back in the professor's eye along with something else. Satisfaction maybe at throwing  
  
everyone's carefully built world view off kilter?  
  
Yes, she could understand that.  
  
Hermione, she thought, had similar thoughts.  
  
**********  
  
She'd received top marks.  
  
A letter of commendation from the Ministry.  
  
Several howlers, which she had the sublime pleasure of lighting on fire before they exploded.  
  
They made a sort of high pitched whine as they burned.  
  
**********  
  
Professor Snape had invited both of them for a private celebration.  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, you have proven that your brother's inability to understand potions has not  
  
corrupted your entire genetic inheritance." He said while handing her a small glass of amber  
  
liquid.  
  
"Is this alcohol?" Ginny asked.  
  
"As if you haven't figured out what I think of societal rules by now." He sneered.  
  
"I rather think its what we like about you." Hermione said.  
  
He looked a bit startled for a moment. He shook it away and answered, "And you Miss Granger  
  
have proved, that when you stop talking for a few moments you are a fairly competent brewer."  
  
He sipped his snifter, "There are times when you simply have to forge ahead. Otherwise you will  
  
never learn."  
  
Hermione looked at her carefully before saying, "I understand all the newt scores have been  
  
turned in."  
  
"Yes, yes." He said absently, "You will be happy to know that Miss Weasley no longer has any  
  
academic obligations to this fine," he snorted, "institution."  
  
A small nervous flutter started at the pit of her stomach. "Then now would be the perfect time to  
  
tell you about some of our unofficial research."  
  
Professor Snape stiffened and looked at them tensely. "What did you stick your noses into?"  
  
"That evening when you asked us to come back the next day stuck with me," Ginny began, "it  
  
occurred to me that you had volunteered because you probably knew more about the subject than  
  
the rest of the teachers and didn't want me messing up."  
  
"Maybe I was just interested in it." He said.  
  
"Then you would have just gone and read about it without the pretense of a student project," she  
  
countered. "So I assumed you knew a lot more than you were letting on. It then occurred to me  
  
that you had probably done a lot of research in different types of magic because of Voldemort."  
  
He nodded silently, apparently having given up his argument.  
  
"Something about scarlet magic felt like the antithesis of whatever it was Voldemort did to you."  
  
She went on, "So we researched-"  
  
"-and you found the cleansing spell." He finished for her, standing up and pacing across the room.  
  
"It was a nice thought Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, but you will not do it. The sacrifice alone-"  
  
"Its not a sacrifice!" Ginny yelled. "Besides," she continued calmly, "There's no guarantee that it  
  
has to end like that."  
  
Snape snorted, "You've not had access to the books I have. It's pretty much a foregone  
  
conclusion." He clamped a hand firmly onto the fireplace mantel, as if in support. "I'll live with  
  
my current sins, thank you very much, not add an entirely new dimension to them."  
  
Ginny sighed and began a new tactic, "Look, you're a Slytherin right?"  
  
He gave her a look that said, 'I'd think that was more than obvious.'  
  
"So you'll appreciate taking advantage of a situation." She continued on before he could object  
  
again, "Hermione and I are going to be relieved of our current... condition in a matter of days  
  
anyway. Let it serve more than one purpose."  
  
Hermione giggled a bit.  
  
Snape looked at her critically, "And how praytell would you know the details of both of your  
  
eventual debauching."  
  
"Men." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Because last weekend I went to a little known shop on the edge of Diagon Alley and bought  
  
something that'll INSURE we're both as close to unvirgins as possible without the use of a man."  
  
"Without the..." his eyebrows ruse above the fringe of hair on his head. "Oh."  
  
Hermione made a small gasping noise. "You didn't tell me that."  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
Hermione flushed, "Well color me surprised."  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "In any event, I can't see why you should waste that gift on me. Go  
  
along and find someone else."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "For gods sake. Stop being a martyr. I can't think of anyone else more  
  
appropriate for this." She got up and stood behind him, laying one hand gently on his back,  
  
"Think of it as my thank you for helping the world not go to hell."  
  
Hermione joined her, "We've talked about this exhaustively, especially after we fully realized all  
  
of the implications. We want to."  
  
Hi back stiffened fractionally more. "You're determined aren't you?" he sighed, "Damned  
  
Gryffindor stupidity."  
  
Ginny laughed, "I'll have you know that only applies to the males of our house. The females think  
  
things through thoroughly before jumping in feet first."  
  
He let out a small bark of laughter, "Then by all means, let me examine your notes."  
  
*********  
  
Their notes, which had been based on the meticulous ones that had been written under Snape's  
  
watchful eyes could not be faulted. Much to his apparent chagrin.  
  
It was rather a simple process, the potion acted like a cleanser, the charm, the active ingredient.  
  
Snape handed them both a small vial.  
  
Hermione looked at him questioningly. "We took the potion nearly 30 minutes ago." She made as  
  
if to examine him for ill effects.  
  
He brushed her off and said, "I am aware of that Miss Granger. These vials contain a prophylactic  
  
and several disease control measures."  
  
They both had the grace to blush.  
  
"Ah... good idea." Ginny said at last.  
  
**********  
  
Another half hour of tense waiting while the potion took its hold within their bodies.  
  
Snape spent it reading. Or at least, pretending to read.  
  
**********  
  
"I feel that I must ask you once more, are you sure?" Snape said.  
  
"Very sure." Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione let out a long slow breath. "I'm going to tell you Hogwarts' biggest secret."  
  
He raised an eyebrow of curiosity.  
  
"Your voice..." she said, "Anybody with half a set of working hormones vacillates between horny  
  
and a heart attack in your classroom."  
  
Snape closed his eyes in defeat, "You're trying to tell me that this is not near the hardship that I  
  
seem to be making it?"  
  
"Something like that." Ginny answered.  
  
"I still say you're a pair of idiots for offering." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "But  
  
I'd be a bigger fool not to take advantage of it."  
  
**********  
  
Another half hour later they stood in a circle, within a chalk outline.  
  
Wands pointed towards the center they chanted.  
  
Scarlet, white, light sparkled clearly from Hermione and Ginny's wand. Circling around each  
  
other.  
  
Snape's joined the mix, its color darker, bluer. Streaks of black woven into it. It clashed with  
  
scarlet-white and fought.  
  
It was a pathetic battle as the scarlet-white overcame it quickly and the mass throbbed in power.  
  
Shining brighter. Then it expanded and three shots of pure, scarlet-white light hit the casters  
  
square in the middle.  
  
They gasped as one and fell to the floor, sensation roaring through them.  
  
Power scoured through them, leaving ever nerve ending tingling in its wake. It was like waves  
  
breaking on a shore, coming faster and faster until finally they crested, leaving the three panting in  
  
their wake.  
  
"Merlin but that book lied." Snape rasped.  
  
"Was that a..." Hermione's voice trailed off.  
  
"...magical orgasm?" Ginny finished, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to  
  
Professor Snape  
  
"An apt description." He said, trying to gather his wits.  
  
Ginny reached out a hand, to help him up. Her fingers brushed against him and he collapsed back  
  
on the ground, hunched over his knees, eyes closed tightly. "Oh lord. Miss Weasley." He hissed.  
  
"Do not touch me, my control is limited."  
  
She nodded, still dazed from her own brief contact.  
  
"Professor Snape... Severus," Hermione had crawled across the room. "We took those potions,  
  
we laid out a bedspread and some pillows. I thought you'd gotten over trying to be the martyr."  
  
He chuckled roughly, "But it's a role I play so well."  
  
Ginny's hand reached out again, lightly caressing his arm.  
  
"Merlin!" He hissed. "The blankets if you would. Once we start, I doubt we'll stop for such petty  
  
things as comfort."  
  
They crawled to the nearby, makeshift, palate and collapsed again. Only this time they were close  
  
enough together to brush against each other as they landed.  
  
"Oh!"Ginny gasped.  
  
"Ah." Hermione agreed.  
  
Snape just let out an inarticulate groan.  
  
Fighting her body, every step of the way, she crawled on top of the collapsed Potions Master and  
  
attached her lips to his.  
  
Good god there was nothing like it.  
  
Body's, hands, lips, fingers, flesh everywhere.  
  
Ginny's back arching in pleasure as Snape hungrily sucked on a nipple.  
  
Hermione's gasp of surprise as Ginny found that spot behind her ear.  
  
Snape restrained huffing as two sets of delicate hands wandered his body.  
  
The sighs of completion as he slid home, into hot, tight warmth. The spasms that griped him,  
  
fingers digging into his back, red hair sliding into his vision. Then the limp satiated flesh  
  
surrounding him while he ached.  
  
Ginny's straining, reaching, waiting for the feelings to wash over her.  
  
The she was gone and Hermione took her place. The women's fingers woven together tightly,  
  
while Hermione rocked back and forth, lost in a place beyond definition.  
  
Ginny traced the taught pale brow of the man next to her with her free hand. His lips were parted  
  
in a wordless cry. She captured them in a savage kiss, it was wet and wild and utterly delicious.  
  
Snape's head whipped away and arched back as with one final thrust he shuddered and collapsed.  
  
Hermione slumped with him.  
  
One of them pulled the blanket haphazardly over their sweat soaked bodies just before they  
  
passed out.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, three very sore individuals groaned and took their turns bathing and dressing.  
  
Snape offered a stilted thank you before hurrying out of the room.  
  
Hermione caught up with him and snagged his arm.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
  
His eyes closed, as if taking an internal tally, "I feel" his mouth quirked in a slight smile, "light."  
  
Ginny laughed and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him within an  
  
inch of hi life. While he did make token sounds of protest she noted that he kissed her back.  
  
She let go and Hermione proceeded to take her place.  
  
A rather dazed looking potions master looked at them with a weary eye.  
  
"Do me a favor? I've got this bruise on my neck that would be hard to explain, could you do  
  
something for it?" Ginny asked.  
  
He gave her an appraising look before answering, "I believe I have some healing potion left."  
  
She shook her head, "Use *Deflamio*."  
  
He looked startled, "Don't be foolish, you know very well that I cannot."  
  
She smiled, "Trust me."  
  
He gave her a look that said it was her funeral and did as she asked.  
  
"That's impossible." He said.  
  
Hermione snickered, "Ignoring the empirical evidence?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"There was a small paragraph in one of the books I read," Ginny began, "Called what we did last  
  
night a 'Magical Cleansing'. It was easy to assume that it would return you to what Scarlet magic  
  
called pure."  
  
"Interesting. Considering my last stint at celibacy, I may be able to more thoroughly study scarlet  
  
magic." Snape murmured to himself.  
  
Ginny tsked. "Not if we have anything to say about it."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ginny looked down, blushing a little, "I wanted to apply for a potions apprenticeship." A deep  
  
breath, "Also, I think the affect of last night is... permanent."  
  
There was a heavy silence in the room.  
  
"I don't suppose I have any say in this." Severus said dryly.  
  
"Of course not." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny smiled, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you watch when we tell my family I'm your  
  
new apprentice."  
  
He snorted disdainfully, "I'd rather see their faces when they figure out what we did last night."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please, they're so thick it'll take years."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny Weasley did indeed become the newest Hogwarts professor. She specifically studied the  
  
applications of Scarlet magic into everyday life.  
  
Five months into her apprenticeship, the Ministry of Magic recieved a petition to reinstate Scarlet  
  
magic into regular use in hospitals.  
  
The Minister himself was very red faced when a Ginny answered boldly exactly how it would be  
  
possible without ridiculous vows of celibacy.  
  
At the end of her two year apprenticeship, it was announced she would be staying at Hogwarts.  
  
With Hermione Granger.  
  
"Erk." Was Ron's response.  
  
And Severus Snape.  
  
*Thud* was Ron's response.  
  
The rest, they learned, was easy.  
  
END 


End file.
